Un Amor para Recordar
by MaGe2.0
Summary: Alice es una chica cuyo pasado está marcado por un desafortunado accidente que ella guarda en secreto.   El pasado de un hombre está en juego, las cartas sobre la mesa y el destino escrito en alguna parte de sus vidas…
1. Chapter 1

Una nueva historia, espero que les guste!

* * *

**Capítulo I**

"Pasado oculto"

- No puedo entrar a clase, no traje el trabajo que dejó el profe, pero tampoco tengo nada interesante que hacer a esa hora – Decía una chica, Bella, antes de su clase de Introducción a Criminología – Oye Alice – llamó la atención de una de las cinco chicas que se encontraban con ella – ¿Me prestarías tu celular, para entretenerme un rato con tu música?

- Alice amablemente pero sin demasiadas ganas asintió y sacó el celular de la bolsa que llevaba.  
Así cómo Alice y Bella, Gaby, Alma, Jaquelín y Blanca junto con 130 alumnos más asistían al último grado de la escuela de Modas.

- Por cierto ¿Qué te dijo Miguel? – le preguntó atenta Jaque, como solían llamarla sus amigas, a Bella – ¿Van a salir o algo así?

- Pues… – dejó suspenso – algo así. Digamos que… – trató de parecer seria – ya avancé con él – Y soltando a reír y gritar les contó – ¡Estoy segura que me va a pedir que sea su novia!

Todas gritaron con ella por la alegría, algo que las chicas de 21 o 22 años solían hacer, todas, menos una:

- Las veo al rato – soltó sin ganas Alice y se dirigió hacia la salida del salón. Las demás reunidas ahí apenas y la escucharon...

- ¿Dije algo malo? – se preguntó extrañada Bella.

- No, no es eso, ya sabes cómo es Alice – contestó Blanca para regresar la sonrisa al rostro de Bella – Casi nunca habla ni parece demasiado interesada en lo que hablamos.

- No te preocupes, ella es así – le sonrió Alma.

- Me pregunto por qué – Se volvió a decir Bella – es que, siempre es tan… no sé, rara. Nunca nos cuenta nada de su vida y siempre parece bastante triste – Seguía diciendo cuando su profesora de costura y bordado entro y todas fueron a sus lugares.

Bella se sentaba justo detrás de Alice en las clases, se extrañó al ver el lugar vacío pero más se extrañó al ver que en toda la hora su amiga no apareció, lo cual de vez en cuando pasaba, pero ésta en especial le intrigó mucho a Bella.

- ¿Entonces… te vas? – preguntaron sus amigas a Bella antes de clase

- Sí porque si no me va a llamar la atención el profesor – contestó distraída y se marchó.

Ya en la cafetería, dónde pensaba pasar el rato, empezó a ver la música del celular de Alice, y mientras escuchaba una canción que le gustaba pensó que tal vez en el celular encontraría algo que le ayudara a saber más acerca de esa chica que muy poco hablaba de su vida y empezó a curiosear sus imágenes. La hora pasó rápidamente y regresó a su salón de clases. Alice aún no aparecía.

- Y ¿Cómo te fue? – le preguntó atenta Alma. Bella fue directo al punto.

- ¿Ustedes saben algo de la vida de Alice? – Todas se extrañaron ante la pregunta y Bella se explicó mejor – Estuve viendo su celular y me encontré una carpeta con fotos de ella…

- Todas tenemos imágenes nuestras en nuestros celulares – sonrió Gaby.

- Sí, pero ella nunca habla de algún novio, ni nadie nunca la viene a buscar o algo así y en su celular hay muchas fotos de ella con un chavo.

- ¿Un chavo? – preguntaron a coro.

- ¿Está guapo? – Pregunto Jaque interesada

- Sí – suspiró Bella teatralmente – Pero mi punto es… que más bien parecía su novio y ella nunca habla de uno.

- Deja en paz eso – le dijo Gaby seria y preocupada.

- Tú la conoces desde hace años, debes saber quién es él, las fotos aunque no son recientes tampoco son de cuando tenía cuatro años – Presionó Bella.

- De verdad, esto no es fácil ni siquiera para mí. Alice y yo somos muy amigas y no deberías haber visto esas fotos – la regañó.

- Pero ¿Qué fue lo que pasó que es tan difícil de contar? – se extrañaron todas las demás que ahora también estaban intrigadas.

- Miren, esto sucedió hace como tres años y si ella no lo ha contado pues yo no tengo por qué hacerlo, es muy personal.

- ¡Por favor! – insistieron – Cuéntanos.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién es él? – preguntó Bella.

Gaby sin mucha convicción empezó a contar:

- Él es Jasper, fue novio de Alice. Se querían mucho y eran muy felices. Según supe llevaban ya cinco años de novios cuando el accidente. Fue muy duro para Alice por que se convenció a si misma que todo había sido culpa de ella. Conocí a Jasper, era muy amable, cortés, caballeroso y por supuesto simpático y divertido. La verdad es que todas envidiábamos a Alice por un novio como él, que aparte de todo, era bastante guapo"

Todas suspiraron pero Bella se quedó con esa frase en la cabeza "Cuando el accidente"

- ¿Y después? – preguntó Jaque

- Pues… llegó el accidente – Gaby entristeció al mencionarlo nuevamente – Incluso pasó en las noticias. Hubo un video que Alice tiene guardado en alguna carpeta de sus celular – Señaló el aparato que Bella sostenía en sus manos y que todas voltearon a ver sorprendidas, tristes, pero sobre todo, más intrigadas.

La profesora de Diseño entró y todas debieron pasar a su lugar. Alice sin embargo, tampoco apareció en esa clase.

La mente de Bella viajaba hacia las carpetas que había visto en el celular preguntándose en cuál estaría ese video. No se resistió a investigarlo y pidiendo permiso para salir, con la excusa de ir al baño, se fue a sentar a una jardinera cercana dónde no tuvo que buscar mucho para encontrar aquel mentado video ubicado junto con más fotos de Jasper y ella en donde también se veían muy felices y enamorados. Dio reproducir al video y un segundo después la voz de Alice se hizo escuchar…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

"El video"

- ¿Qué haces? – se enojó al darse cuenta el video que la chica se disponía a ver.

- Yo solo… – se trató de excusar Bella – Es que yo…

- ¡Dámelo! – le ordenó furiosa casi arrebatándoselo de la manos.

- No quería ser imprudente, lo lamento, es que me dio curiosidad.

Alice no contestó, estaba muy enojada y sólo la miró como queriendo fulminarla.

- De verdad lo siento, no pensé…

- Exacto – la interrumpió Alice – No pensaste, no lo haces. Esto es ajeno, no seas metiche – le gritó.

- Bella se sorprendió por la agresividad de Alice ya que nunca la mostraba.

- Tampoco tienes por qué hablarme así – se defendió cuando Alice se disponía a marcharse maldiciendo internamente – No tienes ningún derecho, si aún te duele su muerte no me culpes a mí.

- No te estoy culpando de ninguna muerte porque nadie ha muerto – contestó Alice a regañadientes.

- Pero – dijo confundida – Gaby nos contó del accidente…

Alice levantó la ceja y se talló suavemente los ojos con sus dedos.

- ¿Y ustedes pensaron que en el accidente él murió? – dedujo ella igual que ellas lo habían hecho.

- Pues… si no es así ¿Por qué no sigues con él?

Alice no contestó, en su rostro se veía el dolor que le causaba recordarlo.

- Entiendo que te duela pero… debes afrontarlo – la apoyó – No puedes dar vuelta y seguir sin hablar del tema y créeme cuando te digo que es mejor dar la cara a la situación ¿O crees que con irte al oír hablar de amor vas a olvidarlo? – Alice le dedicó una mirada rápida y sorprendida – Sí – recalcó Bella – me he dado cuenta de que cada vez que hablamos de amor o de algún chico especial para nosotras te vas y nos dejas hablando solas. Antes no entendía por qué y ahora creo que ya han pasado muchos años para que sigas con eso.

- No Bella, tu no entiendes – le dijo seria – No es fácil, no puedes decir "Olvídalo" y hacerlo así porque así.

- Sé que llevas ese dolor desde hace tiempo y que no quieres platicarlo porque es aún más doloroso pero entiende que si sigues así sólo te provocarás más daño.

Alice soltó un par de lágrimas, Bella tenía razón, ella no podía estar así todo el tiempo, era algo dañino.

- ¿Qué pasó? – Insistió Bella que más que interés por saberlo era interés por ayudar a su amiga.

Alice se quedó callada por varios minutos, sopesando si hablar era lo mejor, hasta que por fin se decidió a dejar salir todo eso que llevaba guardado bajo llave en su corazón, tenía que sacar su dolor.

- Le entregó el celular a Bella y ella misma dio reproducir:

- El video sólo son imágenes rápidas. Nada se distingue como en la realidad por que la cámara capta solamente ciertas cosas mientras que los ojos lo hacen mucho mejor y los recuerdos quedan más presentes…

"_En el video un chico se presentaba:_

_- Hola soy Randall y acabo de salir de una fiesta muy prendida – decía mientras gritaba y emocionado se movía al ritmo de la música del auto en el que cuatro personas más habían salido de la misma fiesta – El es Peter – grabó al conductor que saludó con una mano mientras la otra sujetaba fuertemente el volante – Ella es Charlotte, la novia de Peter – Charlotte mandó un beso a la cámara, estaba en el asiento del copiloto - él es Jasper, el primo de Peter – Jasper sonrió a la cámara, estaba sentado en medio de Randall y Alice – Y ella es Alice, la novia de Jasper – en el video Alice saludó feliz con una sonrisa que, a excepción de Gaby, nadie le había visto. Jasper la besó en la mejilla y ella lo abrazó. Alice estaba sentada en la ventanilla contraria a la da Randall…"_

- Randall y Peter habían tomado mucho y por diversión Peter subió la velocidad…

"…_- ¡Eso! Que llegue al máximo Peter – gritaba eufórico Randall"_

- Yo me aferraba fuerte del asiento, nunca me ha gustado viajar tan rápido…

"…- _¿Peter? – Se extrañó Charlotte al ver que su novio no dejaba de acelerar._

_Randall seguía gritando mientras grababa cada escena."_

- Jasper se percató de mi terror y también le pidió a su primo que bajara la velocidad.

"…_- Peter, ya tranquilo primo, queremos llegar a casa, eso es todo – pedía __Jasper._

_- Tranquilízate __Jasper__, si solo nos estamos divirtiendo un poco – contestó Peter._

_- Basta Peter, __bájale__ ya, las chicas se están asustando – siguió pidiendo._

_- No es cierto. __Charlotte__ va bien y deja a Alice acostumbrarse a la adrenalina – reía __Randall._

_- Ya Peter, __bájale__ – insistió __Charlotte__ asustada"_

- El kilometraje marcaba cerca de los 130 y empezaban los semáforos.

"…_- Ya Peter, ya llegamos a cruces y __Charlotte__ te lo está pidiendo"_

- Nos salvamos los tres primeros semáforos.

"…_- ¡Peter __bájale__ ya! – ordenó severo __Jasper__ en el segundo cruce – ¡PETER!_

_- Jasper__ no seas amargado – pidió __Randall__ que ahora grababa a los carros __parándose__ de golpe __para__ no chocar con el pequeño Golf GT en el que viajaban._

_- ¡Tú __cállate__Randall!__ – ordenó __Jasper fulminándolo con la mirada – __¡__Bájale__carajo!__ – le gritó desesperado cuando alcanzaron los 140 y ya era el tercer cruce._

_Randall__ gritaba extasiado. Peter miraba al frente __maldiciendo__ por que el carro no __rebasaba__ los 200. __Charlotte__ se aferraba al asiento mientras __Jasper__ trataba de hacer reaccionar a su primo y __Alice__ se __hundía__ cada vez más en el asiento aterrada por la velocidad._

_- Tranquila mi vida – le dijo __Jasper__ tratando de consolar a Alice que no dejaba de temblar por el miedo – Tranquila._

_- ¡__PETEEEER!__ – gritó __Charlotte"_

- Pero el cuarto semáforo fue nuestra perdición, en la grabación Randall grabó el lado derecho dónde una camioneta blanca se acercaba a una velocidad aceptable, escuché el grito de Charlotte que no pudo hacerse a un lado por el cinturón de seguridad y también escuché el impacto

En el video se vio la camioneta, se escuchó el grito de Charlotte y después el celular cayó al suelo.

- Randall soltó el celular y se escondió detrás del asiento del piloto, la camioneta dio en la parte delantera pero eso no fue lo peor. Del lado izquierdo nos impactó casi al instante una pipa de agua cuyo conductor apenas rebasaba el nivel de velocidad. En el reporte dicen que Charlotte murió desnucada por el primer impacto y debe ser cierto pues no la escuché seguir gritando, también dicen que Randall murió al estamparse la pipa de lleno justo detrás de él. Se quedó atrapado y desangró pero lo más seguro es que todo fue demasiado rápido o su cabeza sufrió algún tipo de contusión ya que tampoco lo escuché quejarse, y Peter murió de sobredosis segundos antes del choque. Él y Randall venían también drogados. Por eso es que no pudo gritar cuando Charlotte murió ni tampoco pudo ayudarla.

En el video solo se escuchaban impactos, gritos y en eso: - ¡Aliceee!

- ¿Qué pasó contigo y Jasper? – preguntó Bella. armándose de valor cuando en el video ya no se distinguía nada.

- Él no llevaba el cinturón puesto. Al momento del choque él se había percatado primero de la pipa y me cubrió con su cuerpo como si con eso no fuera a pasarme nada, pero el impacto fue tal que él salió volando rompiendo el cristal de la ventanilla cerrada... Perdí la consciencia por el doloroso suceso. Después de ver a Jasper tirado en la calle, boca abajo e inconsciente. Lo único que recuerdo fue gritar su nombre y después... nada.

"Me desperté no sé cuantos días después pero sin ver nada. Estaba ciega y paralítica. No podía mover mis piernas y lo único que quería era a Jasper… Después de unos días en los que no me decían nada de él me enteré, gracias a otro de los pacientes que él estaba en coma y yo… embarazada"

Bella se quedó perpleja.

- ¿Embarazada? – preguntó. Alice afirmó con la cabeza pero siguió con su relato.

- Los médicos decían que mi condición era psicológica, que no quería ver lo que estaba pasando y me quería hacer a la idea de que yo no había salido ilesa de aquel accidente. Fueron tres largas semanas hasta que escuché de nuevo su voz. Él estaba mejor, había salido del coma pero su voz sonaba furiosa, era casi irreconocible, algo le pasaba, algo grave. Me costó trabajo, nadie quería decirme nada pero una enfermera practicante me dijo que el joven había perdido la memoria. Quise ir con él pero no me lo permitían y tuve que escaparme como Dios me dio a entender, claro que ayudó que estuviera en silla de ruedas y las habitaciones no estuvieran muy lejos una de otra. Guiada por su voz me dirigí hasta donde lo encontré.

_"- Lárgate – me gritó furioso._

_- Hola – le contesté amable._

_- ¡Que te largues! ¿No oíste? – Sus palabras me dolieron._

_- Soy una ciega en silla de ruedas y aún así me corres – traté de bromear._

_- Ese no es mi problema, ya bastante tengo con los míos. Déjame en paz._

_- No seas así, déjame quedar a charlar._

_- No lo entiendes niña, te dijo que te fueras – la voz de su madre me sorprendió, estaba aún más llena de ira que él._

_Jaló de mi silla y supongo que me llevó al pasillo dónde susurró para mí._

_- Escúchame bien, mi hijo está aquí por tu culpa. Tres jóvenes murieron en un accidente y tú sigues con vida – me repudiaba – Tu debiste haber muerto en lugar de ellos – La señora no me quería en lo absoluto y mucho menos ahora – No vuelvas a acercarte a él – me amenazó antes de llamar a una enfermera para que me llevara a mi habitación._


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

"La mentira"

Fueron pocas y la mayoría de veces a escondidas y ayudada de la buena enfermera practicante cuando lo visitaba mientras dormía, pero lo escuchaba desde mi habitación todo el tiempo y el mal humor no se le quitaba, ni siquiera disminuía.

Los meses pasaron y obviamente salimos del hospital por lo que se me hizo más difícil visitarlo.

Cuando tenía seis meses de embarazo mi vista regresó y cuando tenía ocho pude empezar a caminar de nuevo. Todas las nauseas, mareos y antojos los viví feliz. Ahora mi bebé y mi familia, que siempre me apoyó, eran lo único que tenía. El parto fue difícil, eso sí.

- No sabía que tuvieras un bebé – le dijo Bella con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Ya tiene dos años, se parece mucho a Jasper.

- ¿Y él lo ha visto? ¿Jasper ha visto a su hijo?

- Sí, pero… no causó nada en él. Los que lo adoran son sus tíos y el abuelo por que la abuela ni siquiera puede escucharlo.

- ¡Ay esa Señora! – se enojó Bella y Alice sonrió, después de años sonreía por fin con un tema relacionado a él – Pero eso explica muchas cosas, como por ejemplo por qué no vas a ninguna parte cuando te invitamos no te quedas un minuto después de clases.

- Tengo que ir a cuidar a mi bebé y si es posible, toparme por "casualidad" con Jasper con la esperanza de que me recuerde.

- Entonces ¿Aún lo buscas? ¿Y te recuerda?

- Me ha visto varias veces, pero no, no me recuerda. De hecho sólo para poder estar más cerca de él empecé a trabajar medio turno en un café que el visita casi a diario, ahí es dónde lo veo. Su carácter ah mejorado pero no es el mismo de antes.

- ¿Y sus hermanos no saben si te ha recordado?

- No, nunca habla de mí ni de nada antes del accidente. Ahora tiene otra vida, incluso sé de otra novia, una chava que la ha apoyado mucho con todo esto y él la quiere. Rosalie, su hermana, me contó que van a casarse.

- ¿Cómo? Pero ¿Y tú?

- Yo no existo Bella, él no me recuerda.

- ¿Y por qué no se lo dices? Dile quién eres y sean felices.

- Si una persona llega y te dice que es el amor de tu vida ¿Le creerías?

- Pero yo no he perdido la memoria.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Tal vez lo conociste en algún momento que no recuerdas.

- Pero si fuera el amor de mi vida me acordaría de él.

- Y ahí está el punto, sino se acuerda de mi es porque no soy el amor de su vida.

Ambas se quedaron calladas, Alice ya no lloraba tanto como otras veces, tal vez se había acostumbrado por fin al dolor y Bella sollozaba pensando en la triste historia de amor.

Días después, en clase de Ética, Alice recibió una llamada inesperada que la alteró mucho, ni siquiera pidió permiso a la profesora para salir a contestar. Bella de inmediato se preocupó por el niño de Alice, si había salido así algo de seguro andaba mal.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó todavía asustada cuando estuvieron a solas y vio que Alice lloraba.

- Es Jasper, se acordó de mi – reía feliz aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿De verdad? – Bella también se alegró.

- Sí, Edward, su hermano, acaba de marcar y me dijo que él gritó mi nombre en sueños y cuando despertó preguntó quién era Alice. Voy a ir a verlo hoy a su casa, no me importa lo que diga su madre ¿Me acompañarías?

- Por supuesto, cuenta con eso – le sonrió Bella.

Después de clases Alice habló a su casa para avisar a su madre que llegaría tarde, ese era su día de descanso así que no tuvo que hablar al café en el que trabajaba para pedir permiso o algo así, y ella y Bella fueron a casa de Jasper.

- ¿Quién? – preguntó una voz de mujer.

- Hola Rose, soy Alice.

Una chica despanpanante de cabello rubio y ojos azules abrió la puerta. Bella sólo pudo pensar en lo hermosa que lucía.

- ¡Alice! – gritó emocionada al verla y la abrazó.

- ¿Y tú hermano? – Alice fue directa al punto.

- No está, él y Edward salieron hace horas – la chica dudó un poco – De seguro Edward ya te contó ¿No es cierto?

- Sí, lo hizo – dijo Alice con una enorme sonrisa que a Bella le pareció extraña, pues nunca le había visto una sonrisa así – Pero ¿Es verdad? ¿Se acordó de mí?

Rosalie sin embargo no se emocionó de igual manera.

- Pues… dijo tu nombre y…preguntó por ti pero… – La chica nuevamente dudó – Mira Alice, no voy a engañarte, él sólo recuerda tu nombre, tu rostro y lo que vivieron sigue sin regresar a su memoria. Edward trató de decirle toda la verdad cuándo preguntó por ti pero mamá lo mando a la escuela argumentando que eso le tocaba a ella decírselo.

- Pero… – dijo Bella casi sin querer cuando Rose enmudeció.

- Pero mi madre no dijo la verdad, le está inventando una vida en la que no existe.

- ¿Cómo? – su pregunta casi no se escuchó, sonó más bien como un suspiro ahogado a reflejo de su mirada que se apagó como la noche. Tuvo que detenerse para no caer.

- Le dije a mi mamá que está haciendo mal, que eso a la larga puede sólo perjudicarlo pero ella no quiere que te recuerde, sigue con la idea de que fuiste tú la culpable del accidente y nadie se lo quita de la cabeza.

- ¿Qué fue lo que le contó? – la voz de Alice sonaba quebrada, con un nudo en la garganta.

- Que tú fuiste una chica que conoció la noche del accidente y que fue por tu culpa que Pete acelerara tanto y chocaran pero que sin embargo habías salido ilesa de aquél accidente.

Rosalie estaba avergonzada, la actitud de su madre no le caía en gracia pero ella no podía hacer nada. Alice no sabía si llorar ahí o sólo irse y aunque Bella trataba de consolarla no encontraba como.

- Creo que… mejor nos vamos, si llega Jasper no será bueno que se vean – Bella rompió el silencio que parecía estar haciendo añicos el corazón de su amiga.

- Alice… hay otra cosa – dijo Rose cuando ya habían abierto la puerta, dudó si era buena idea decírselo justo ahora pero, después de todo, ella tenía derecho a saberlo – Se va a casar, dentro de dos meses, nos acaba de dar la noticia.

Alice asintió y sin decir palabra salió con Bella al lado, casi sosteniéndola pues estaba casi segura que caería al suelo en cualquier momento. Caminaron largo rato por un parque cerca hasta que Alice le pidió a Bella que la dejara sola, ella no sabía si hacerlo o no pero se convenció de que era lo mejor para su amiga en ese instante, estar sola, meditar la situación.

La chica no dejó de sollozar, el hueco que antes había en su corazón se hacía cada vez más grande y ella no podía detenerlo. Su hijo era lo único que la mantenía aún con vida, una vida que se hubiera quitado en ese instante si ese pequeño no existiera y por él decidió seguir luchando. Iría a su casa, con una sonrisa, por una nueva vida. Jasper iba a hacer la suya y ella también. Empezaría de nuevo, por su hijo, sin más recuerdos de él atormentándola, no volvería a buscarlo ni estaría al pendiente de él y tenía que empezar ahora.

Se dirigió a la cafetería donde trabajaba, presentaría su renuncia.

- Hola Alice, ¿Estás bien? – preguntó uno de los meseros que la conocía. Alice no pudo evitar envolverse en recuerdos.

- ¿Podrías traerme uno de esos ricos cafés que prepara Esme? – pidió al mesero. Sí, presentaría su renuncia pero después de llorar un rato más por última vez.

- El mesero trató de no inmiscuirse más y se dedicó solo a llevarle el café.

Ella lo tomó despacio, sin prisa mientras miraba hacia la calle, era un día nublado, hacía frío, las hojas caían a causa del viento que soplaba fuerte, era otoño y Alice no pudo evitar recordar que hace tres años sucedió el accidente en un día parecido a este.

- Hola – escuchó una voz - ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

* * *

Logran adivinar quién es...? Cabe destacar que la madre de Jasper, Rosalie y Edwar aquí no es Esme, sino una mujer malévola... A la que odio por hacerle la vida de cuadritos a Jasper y Alice...


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

"Recuerdos"

Alice reconoció esa voz de inmediato y sorprendida levantó la vista. Era Jasper.

- ¿Puedo sentarme? – Preguntó - Mí hermano tiene que irse y me animó a que viniera a verte.

Alice volteó esta vez para la salida, donde Edward, con una enorme sonrisa, la saludó y le guiñó un ojo.

- Sí – pudo articular y el joven se sentó frente a ella.

- Soy Jasper ¿Te acuerdas? Vengo muy seguido a esta cafetería, tú me atiendes seguido pero, bueno, probablemente no te acuerdas de mí, hay muchos clientes.

Alice sonrió ante lo irónico de la situación. Él le estaba preguntándole si no lo recordaba.

- Si, te recuerdo – le dijo sin ganas.

- Siempre que tomas mi orden o me das la cuenta me sonríes, es por eso que se me hace raro.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella intrigada.

- Que estés llorando – contestó triste – Aunque claro que si quieres estar sola lo entiendo, fui un entrometido.

- No, está bien – reaccionó cuando lo vio que iba a levantarse – ya lo recuerdo. El chico de la sonrisa ¿No? – Jasper sonrió.

- Sí, es que, cuando te veo sonreír no puedo evitar no hacerlo.

- Entonces ¿Te llamas Jasper? Yo soy… – se quedó pensando en lo que Rose le había dicho – Marie.

. ¿Marie? Qué bonito nombre.

Platicaron durante horas de cosas sin importancia. Alice siempre cuidó mostrarse ajena a su vida, como si de verdad acabaran de conocerse, y la verdad no le costó mucho ya que en un pasado a Jasper le gustaba bromear y jugar a que eran desconocidos y se enamoraban desde el primer segundo en que sus ojos se cruzaban, justo como había pasado en la vida real.  
Quedaron de verse al día siguiente en el mismo lugar. Jasper la había conocido y ahora quería nunca dejar de verla. Le había llamado amiga.

- ¿Por qué le mentiste? – preguntó Bella cuando Alice le contó.

- No le mentí, soy Marie Alice Brandon, así que… le dije la verdad distorsionada. Y si por casualidad le dice a su madre ella nunca sabrá que soy yo.

- ¿Y no recuerda las veces que lo viste en el hospital?

- Al parecer no.

- ¿Y cuando le llevaste al niño?

- Esa vez no lo llevé yo, lo llevaron sus hermanos, yo no quise que me viera cerca y creo que resultó, ahora soy una nueva persona para él, su amiga, y eso ya es un avance, tal vez con el trato se acuerde de mí.

Se veían a diario en la misma cafetería después de terminado el turno de Alice para platicar de cosas que a los dos les agradaban. De vez en cuando llegaban a salir a caminar, al cine o simplemente a disfrutar de una tarde soleada.

Alice recuperó su sonrisa y al cabo de un mes él empezó a recuperar sus recuerdos.

- Hola Edward – saludó Alice al contestar una llamada de él.

- Alice, tengo algo que contarte.

- ¿Pasa algo malo? – se preocupó ella

- Todo lo contrario, mi hermano soñó contigo, acaba de contármelo.

- Bueno… es natural, ahora me conoce…

- No soñó con Marie, sino con Alice.

- Somos la misma Edward – se divirtió ella.

- Soñó con Alice, él no sabe que te llamas así – el chico sonaba desesperado, quería que le entendiera – Soñó que eran novios, que Alice y él eran novios, empezó a recordar en sueños. ¿Me entiendes? Me contó de varias cosas que sé que ustedes vivieron cuando fueron novios pero lo que le intrigó fue que soñó contigo pero en lugar de decirte Mary te llamaba Alice.

- ¿De verdad recordó?

- Sí, y prepárate por si acaso hoy te pregunta algo ¿Sale? Ya voy a colgar que mi mamá no tarda en llegar.

- ¿Edward?

- ¿Sí?

- No te había agradecido por la ayuda de este mes. Sé que gracias a ti se animó a hablarme, gracias.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, él te ama, yo sólo le di un empujoncito. No te lo dije antes porque no quería que te hicieras ilusiones en vano pero le gustaste desde la primera vez que lo atendiste y siempre que te veía, venía a contármelo. Ese día en la cafetería él estaba a punto de ir pero no sabía cómo reaccionarías cuando un desconocido te preguntara qué te pasaba y yo le aseguré que la chica no se molestaría, eso fue todo – Alice no pudo evitar sonreír.

- "Edward" – gritaron

- Me voy – dijo el chico nervioso cuando escuchó la voz de su madre.

- Gracias de nuevo Edward.

- Tú eres mi preferida, su novia ésta es chocante a más no poder.

Rieron y colgaron el teléfono.

Esa tarde, cuando Alice salió de su turno Jasper ya estaba esperándola en su mesa habitual.

- Hola – lo saludó con su típica sonrisa pero ésta vez más esperanzada que de costumbre por su plática con Edward.

- Hola – Se levantó para saludarla. Se escuchaba ausente. Alice se sentó y él la imitó. Otra cosa que no había perdido era su caballerosidad, algo que a ella le hacía sonreír internamente.

- Te ves preocupado – le dijo Alice.

- Quiero saber una cosa – fue directo - ¿Tu y yo nos conocíamos desde antes? Me refiero… a antes de mi accidente ¿Nos conocíamos?

Alice tragó saliva.

- Sí – contestó agachando la mirada.

- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

- Porque el doctor dice que es mejor si te acuerdas por ti mismo.

- Jasper quedó pensativo un rato. Esa era una buena respuesta, pero aún faltaba otra más importante.

- ¿Y tú y yo… fuimos algo…? ¿Más que amigos?

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

- Es que he soñado contigo y conmigo… juntos, como si fuéramos pareja.

Alice no sabía que contestar, él no debía haberse enterado así, debió ser de otra manera, aún tenía la boda en puerta y ella no era más que su amiga. Jasper por otra parte no sabía que sentir, una parte de él esperaba que le dijera que no, que sólo eran sueños tontos pero otra parte de él quería, ansiaba, que le dijera que sí, aunque eso le diera miedo.

- ¿Quieres ir a mi casa? – preguntó ella a lo que él se mostró confundido, esa no era una respuesta – Serán sólo unos minutos.

- ¿Para qué?

- Quiero que conozcas a alguien.

No muy convencido aceptó. Alice trataba de parecer calmada pero no lo logró, algo que a Jasper se le hizo muy extraño. Salieron juntos de la cafetería y subieron al coche de Jasper. El silencio los estaba matando pero ninguno dijo nada, Alice se limitó a dar indicaciones para llegar a su casa y Jasper se sintió peor al darse cuenta de que, aunque no lo recordaba del todo, tenía el extraño presentimiento de que él conocía ese camino como la palma de su mano.

- Es aquí – dijo Alice cuando llegaron, la casa no era muy lujosa, de apenas dos pisos, las paredes blancas y un pequeño jardín en la parte delantera donde una cerca de cemento la rodeaba – Pasa – invitó.

A Jasper empezaba a dolerle la cabeza, algo no estaba bien. Las imágenes llegaban de repente con una punzada cada vez más fuerte a su cabeza. Eran borrosas, parecían en blanco y negro y como de una vieja película de los años 50. Primero una de esa misma casa, de esa misma cerca y de ese mismo jardín en donde una chica lo esperaba y le sonreía al verlo llegar.

Sin quererlo entró cautelosamente abriendo la rejilla blanca y recordando más.

- ¿Yo ya había estado aquí, cierto? – preguntó al entrar a la sala.

- Sí – contestó ella en monosílabos.

- Hola hija, ¿Qué tal te fue con…? – Una señora de más o menos cincuenta y tantos salió de la cocina pero se quedó muda al ver al chico en su sala – Jasper – murmuró sorprendida.

- Buenas tardes señora – saludó él educadamente al escuchar su nombre.

- ¿Y el niño? – preguntó Alice sin dar paso a las presentaciones que tanto como la madre de ella como Jasper sabían que eran innecesarias.

- Arriba – apenas y pudo articular la señora.

La nerviosa chica subió corriendo al segundo piso donde encontró a su hijo viendo caricaturas. Bajó después de darle un beso y cargándolo en brazos.

- ¿Nos dejas solos mamá?

- Claro, yo voy a… comprar algo.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó Jasper con una sonrisa confundida cuando la señora los había dejado solos. Miró al niño encantado.

- Mi hijo – respondió suave Alice.

- ¿Tu hijo? – levantó la vista confundido para encontrarse con los ojos cristalinos de Alice – No me habías dicho que tenías un hijo.

- Tú no me dijiste que soñabas conmigo así que estamos a mano.

Jasper la miró y le sonrió, fue apenas una media sonrisa y sin la chispa en los ojos que lo caracterizaba, Alice reconoció esa mirada. Estaba preocupado por algo, probablemente tratando de recordarlo todo.

- ¿Puedo? – pidió cargar al niño.

- Adelante.

El pequeño niño conocía a ese hombre en fotografías y no se le hizo raro verlo por primera vez de frente. Se alegró y sonrió cuando Jasper lo cargó. Sus manitas tocaron aquel rostro tan conocido.

- Es muy lindo. ¿Cómo se llama?

- Jasper – respondió Alice con los ojos llorosos.

- ¿Jasper? ¿Por qué ese nombre? – Se extrañó.

- Su padre – dijo ella soltando sus primeras lágrimas – quería que su primer hijo se llamara como él.

El rostro de Jasper cambió de la sorpresa y la alegría a la confusión y el dolor. Cerró los ojos cuando no pudo más con el dolor de cabeza que las nuevas imágenes que pasaban por su mente le provocaban. Eran fugaces pero más nítidas. En todas estaban ellos dos juntos.

Alice cargó al niño cuando vio que Jasper no podía más y tuvo que sentarse.

Todas las imágenes eran tan vívidas que asustaban. Una de tantas pasó más lenta:

_- ¡Alice te amo! – le gritó él en esa imagen mientras ella le sonreía y corrían por un prado precioso hasta que él la alcanzó y abrazándola por la cintura le daba un suave beso en los labios._

En otra ellos dos se decían lo mucho que se amaban, ella lloraba de felicidad para después fusionarse en un beso.

Y en otra, la más clara de todas, recordó una plática entre ellos:

_- Cuando nazca mi primer hijo quiero que se llame como yo ¿Si? – le propuso él a ella._

_- Hecho, sólo si la niña se llama como yo – condicionó._

_- Nunca le pondría otro nombre, no conozco uno más hermoso – le sonrió – Una Alice y un Jasper en chiquito._

_- Van a ser hermosos._

_- Sólo si se parecen a su madre – le sonrió el antes de darle un beso._

Volvió a abrir los ojos…

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó y Alice respondió a punto de llanto.

- Marie…

- Tu nombre completo – la interrumpió de golpe.

- Marie Alice…

- ¿Eres tú, cierto? ¿Eres tú la que estaba en el accidente?

- Si – rompió a llorar.

Jasper negó con la cabeza, no lo comprendía, no quería hacerlo. Se sentía lastimado, herido, engañado.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – acusó enojado.

- No sabía cómo reaccionarías – contestó triste.

- ¿Y cómo querías que reaccionara? Tú causaste todo, fue culpa tuya.

- Eso no es cierto – le dijo bajando al niño al sillón.

- Me lo dijo mi madre – argumentó él.

- ¿Y por eso lo crees?

- ¿Te tendría que creer a ti? Me engañaste, no me dijiste quién eras.

- Entonces no me creas ni a mí ni a tu madre… créele a tu corazón.

Jasper siguió negando y salió de la casa dejando a Alice destrozada junto a su hijo.

Vagabundeó sin rumbo en su auto hasta que la gasolina estuvo a punto de acabarse y regresó a su casa. Su madre y hermanos lo esperaban preocupados.

- Qué bueno que llegaste.

- Nos tenías preocupados.

- ¿Dónde estabas?

Preguntaban pero él sólo subió a su habitación. Su cabeza daba vueltas como queriendo explotar del dolor. Sus recuerdos cada vez eran más.

- ¿Hijo estas bien?

- ¡Déjame sólo! – gritó furioso.

- Hijo yo… - trató la madre pero él salió sin decir palabra y subió al ático dónde por lo menos si podría encerrarse.

Empezó a patear cajas, aventar y tirar cosas mientras las lágrimas de tristeza y enojo rodaban por sus mejillas.

Se sentó donde pudo y enojado tiró la ultima caja que quedaba junto a él. El contenido de esta se salió. Una foto lo intrigó: ¿Qué hacía una foto guardada en una caja del ático?

Esa foto era de Alice y él, se veían muy felices juntos. Toda la caja estaba llena de cosas de ambos y ahí se quedó, observando cada foto, leyendo cada carta, poema y canción escrita, jugando con cada pequeño objeto que encontraba. Todo le traía más y más recuerdos.

_- ¡Lárgate! ¡Que te largues! ¿No oíste? – recordó las palabras que le había gritado a una chica ciega y en silla de ruedas_

"Era ella" pensó.

- Alice – murmuró

- Mamá quería tirar esa caja – dijo una voz, era su hermana – Pero nosotros sabíamos que algún día recordarías y nos odiarías si no estaban todos tus recuerdos con ella.

- ¿Éramos novios? – preguntó.

- ¿Te quedan dudas? Llevaban casi seis años juntos.

- ¿Es mi hijo?

- Sí, ¿De quién más?

Lo pensó por un momento, ese mismo niño lo habían llevado sus hermanos pero él estaba tan enojado que apenas y lo había mirado, se culpó a sí mismo.

- ¿Ella tuvo la culpa del accidente? – preguntó a sus hermanos que él sabía si le dirían la verdad.

- Tengo que mostrarte algo – le dijo Edward quién también había entrado.

En su celular un video se estaba reproduciendo. Le contaron la historia, era el mismo video que Alice guardaba en su celular. Y Jasper lo recordó todo antes de que terminara de reproducir. Recordó cómo él trató de protegerla y escuchó el grito de Alice lleno de dolor cuando él estaba tirado en el suelo semiinconsciente.

Ahora sus lágrimas eran de dolor, sólo dolor.

- Lo lamento – escuchó la voz de su madre – Lamento no haberte dicho quién era ella pero entiéndeme, fue su culpa, por ella perdiste la memoria.

- Fue un accidente mamá, no fue su culpa – gritó lleno de dolor por la mentira que lo había hecho odiar a Alice.

- Pero la quisiste proteger, sino lo hubieras hecho no te hubiera pasado nada.

- No lo entiendes mamá, la amo, la amo y lo volvería a hacer una y mil veces.

- ¿Pese a todo lo que sufriste por el accidente?

- No me importa mi sufrimiento con tal de que ella y mi hijo estén bien.

- Ese no es tu hijo…

- ¿Lo has visto? ¿Has visto lo mucho que se parece a mí?

- No lo ha querido ver – acusó Rosalie.

- Es tu nieto mamá, es mi hijo, es nuestra sangre.

La madre comprendía dolorosamente con la voz de su hijo acusando sus actos. Jasper salió, volvía a irse.

- ¿La vas a ver? – preguntó su madre.

- No, no puedo – dijo él sin muchos ánimos y con la tristeza haciendo presencia en su voz.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Edward – Si no vas no importará lo que yo traté de hacer y que me costara tanto.

- Así que fuiste tú – acusó la madre y Edward agachó la cabeza, se había delatado.

- Gracias hermano – dijo Jasper con una sonrisa y se marchó.

* * *

Un capítulo y acaba esta historia... Espero que les haya gustado leerla tanto como a mi escribirla... Un beso!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

"Recobrando el pasado"

- Ya lo sabe – le dijo Alice a Bella cuando decidió regresar a la escuela casi dos semanas después.

- ¿Y qué pasó? – preguntó sin muchas esperanzas al ver su rostro triste.

- Me odia – empezó de nuevo a llorar.

- ¿Alice? – preguntó Gaby – lo lamento pero… tienes que ver esto, de verdad lo lamento.

Se disculpó Gaby cuando le enseñó el periódico en la parte de sociales dónde el encabezado era: "Jasper y María entrelazan su amor… Su boda se celebrará el próximo 29 de noviembre"

- En dos semanas – dijo triste Alice.

Y las dos semanas pasaron "Seguramente su boda fue hermosa" pensó Alice pasado el 29.

- Debe estar en su luna de miel – le decía a su madre mientras preparaba una papilla para su hijo.

- No te preocupes hija, de seguro encontrarás a alguien que te ame tanto como tú a él. Es más, quiero presentarte a un amigo mío, es nuevo en la colonia.

- Ay mamá ¿Cómo se te ocurre? – dijo ella sin creer las palabras de su madre.

- Sí, está aquí cerca, voy por él – decía la madre emocionada.

- ¡Mamá! – pidió ella cuando su madre ya se había ido, seguramente estaba bromeando ¿No? – Mira a tu abuela, está bien loca ¿Verdad? – El niño sentado en la mesa soltó una risita.

- Hola – escuchó una voz tras ella que la hizo tirar la manzana de la que hacía la papilla. Volteó para comprobar que aquella voz no fuera una alucinación – Soy Jasper, el amigo de tu madre, mucho gusto.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Alice sorprendida – ¿No deberías estar en tu luna de miel o algo por el estilo?

- Para una luna de miel se necesita estar casado y yo aún no me he echado la soga al cuello – le sonrió – Pero sígueme el juego – susurró – Vivo aquí cerca, acabo de mudarme, es que… unos ojos color miel me conquistaron dos veces – añadió.

- ¿Unos ojos miel?

- Sí, primero los vi en la calle, estaba lloviendo, nos atajamos bajo una parada de autobús, ella estaba temblando, su abrigo se le había olvidado y yo pues… no pude más que prestarle el mío y enamorarme de ella. Después el destino me llevó a una cafetería dónde vi a la misma chica, con esos mismos ojos y de alguna manera me di cuenta de que esa mirada no la podría olvidar ni aunque perdiera la memoria, porque era mía…

- ¿Y María? – preguntó Alice como si no hubiera estallado su corazón de amor al oír esas palabras.

- Entendió que ella no tiene ojos color miel y que por lo tanto no es el amor de mi vida.

- ¿Entonces por qué no viniste antes?

- Quería recordarlo todo y también estaba avergonzado por lo que pasó.

- ¿Ya lo recuerdas todo? – sonrió ella sin poder evitarlo.

- Completamente – le respondió con una de esas sonrisas de las que Alice se había enamorado – Oye campeón, ven con tu padre – le dijo al niño que obedeció de inmediato. Jasper se agachó y susurró algo al oído de su pequeño hijo. Después se acercaron juntos a una Alice que aún dudaba que esto fuera real – Sale campeón, como te dije ¿Sí?

Lo cargó y entonces el niño abrió sus manitas frente a la cara de Alice.

- ¿Te quieres casar conmigo? – le preguntó. En las manos del niño un precioso anillo de compromiso brillaba hermoso. Alice soltó a llorar de felicidad mientras asentía con la cabeza. Jasper la abrazó contento y la besó como hace ya tres años no lo había podido hacer. Sonrieron uno al otro y mientras su hijo tocaba el rostro de Jasper pronunció su primera palabra

- Papá.

Todos rieron aún más felices…


End file.
